


Strangely

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Set around the events of "Mercy", John and Alex come to an understanding.





	Strangely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



”If it was your child what would you have done?” Alex Cabot asked.  
”Whatever I could” John said, knowing that wouldn’t have included killing the child before she started feeling the effects of her disease.  
“I know,” Alex said. “I know you would. I’m sorry..this case has been rough on me.”  
“Want to talk?” he asked.  
“Yes. But I have things to wrap up at the office first. Tomorrow?”  
“Lunch? I could do with a break from trapping rapists and murderers.”  
“Sure, “ Alex said and left, her steps heavy on the courthouse steps. This case would haunt her forever, and maybe that was as it should be. You couldn’t become too desensitized to such horrors, even if it meant considering a career change on occasion. Alex Cabot had such days, but she wouldn’t let them defeat her. She went back to her office, and her face betrayed none of her inner turmoil. She had a good poker face people always told her, Liv amongst others. She was glad to have good friends at least.

*

John went about his business, pursuing a case with Fin, trying not too think of what had happened. He knew what it meant too become too personally involved in cases. Liv and Elliot were daily reminders of it. Mostly Cragen kept them in check, but he had a hard time of it. Alex would be a nice change of pace from this. He considered her obvious intelligence and beauty, and how he’d always respected her for her tenacity and smarts. That was a good thing to be around. Perhaps it would rub off on him.

*  
They met for lunch the following day, and John noticed how Alex’ blond hair cascaded down her shoulders even as she chewed her salad. She really was a beautiful woman, not that this was a new revelation. He’d always had a thing for blondes, and she was certainly a fine one. Her conversation turned to the case, and he attempted to reassure her of how well she had done in court.  
“I made that woman seem like an emotionless monster. I’m not sure what I would have done in her shoes,” she said and regarded her well-manicured nails.  
“Not what she did, of that I’m sure,” he said. “You would have cared for that girl until she died.”  
“Perphaps,”she said. “I hope so. But you never know until you’re there.”  
“True. I can’t believe that doctor helping her.”  
“He saw it as an example of do no harm,” John said.”It really wasn’t in any sense of the word.”  
“No,” she agreed. “It wasn’t. He told himself it was so he could live with himself. We all have lies we need to live our lives more fully.”  
“Maybe, is that necessarily a bad thing?”  
“No. Not usually. If I tell myself something enough times maybe I even start to believe it.”  
“Such as?”  
“That the ends justify the means at all times.”  
“It’s not easy bringing justice to the people.”  
“No. It’s never clear. It’s always shades of grey in various forms, making out a strange world.”  
“That we have to live in,” John said and sipped at his coffee thoughtfully.   
Some days were harder than others, but he was glad for the company at this time. It seemed like he could get used to it very easily.

*

Alex went about her regular routines as well, sometimes thinking she ought to get to know the lanky detective with the sharp mind and the formal attire better. She was currently single, and it suited her well with her long hours and heavy responsibilities. But sometimes she longed for company and preferably intelligent company. One of those times she called John. He offered to take her to a play and she agreed. It was a gloriously awful version of “Hamlet” complete with a naked Hamlet and biker gangs and Ophelia dressed as a nun. In the end they all became zombies, and swapped places without reason or logic. 

*  
“That was something,” Alex said. “I loved the random use of “Apocalypse Now” in the beginning.”  
“Very meaningful. So very symbolic and yet pointless” John said. “Bad art is still art.”  
“They tried,” Alex said. “They tried and it still failed.”  
“So do we. But we have worse consequences when we fail.”  
“I should have known you’d be a wet blanket,” she said playfully.  
“I have been called worse,” he said. ”Much worse.”  
“To your face?” she asked with a smirk.  
“Frequently.”  
“I believe you,” she said and randomly leaned in for a kiss.  
John kissed back, twining bony hands round her waist, feeling himself lost in her fragrant presence. He knew his way around the block, having been married many times. But he was still insecure with her for some reason.  
“Want to come up?” she asked with a suggestive grin.  
“Yes,” he said. He was sure this was a good idea, and he had had a few in his time. He’d also had a long line of bad ones, but so did everyone else. 

*  
They wound up on the couch, and she tugged at his tie, he allowed her to straddle his lap while she kissed his mouth passionately, her lips soft yet very forceful. Her soft hands found him hard, and she moved so the friction hit her just right. She moved up and down, still clothed but with her lips swollen from kisses and her hair in disarray. John had never seen anyone lovelier or more desirable. His hand fumbled to reach her through her panties, and he found her wet for him even as she touched him with equal parts grace and urgency. She was a tiger in the sack much to his delight. He came with a soft cry, and found her crying out from her release at his hands. It was a good start to something, they both knew that. They could both use a good thing in their lives, and this was most likely it.


End file.
